Sleeping Powder
by Burrtrice
Summary: Luego de un desastroso reencuentro con alguien a quien creía desaparecido por siempre de su vida, 2D se da cuenta de que no todo en la vida de un rockstar es color de rosa. Quizás es hora de sacar el polvo de los sueños después de mucho sin salir de la realidad. ADVERTENCIA: Contiene temas sensibles, como el abuso de drogas, depresión, alcoholismo y auto-lesiones.
1. Ex's and Oh's

El bar The Edge, en Essex, es el lugar donde empieza la historia del hombre, que se encontraba solo en esa fresca noche de verano. La banda había convenido salir cada uno por su lado para buscar inspiraciones, con tal de escribir letras nuevas y tener variedad para los singles. Noodle se había ido a una casa de Sushi, para conectar con Japón, y luego iría a buscar algún arcade abierto tarde en la noche para jugar. Russel pasaría sus horas en un club de luchas, mirando a sujetos golpearse hasta sangrar. Murdoc se decantó por una reunión de brujas Wiccas, con la excusa de que eran lo más cercano al satanismo que tenía a la mano (excusa que nadie se compró, por supuesto, todos sabían exactamente a qué iba).

Stuart se encontraba sentado en una mesa solo, disfrutando de una cerveza de raíz con una libreta en blanco y una pluma fuente, tratando de pensar, con la lengua afuera como si fuese un niño concentrado en colorear dentro de la línea. Costaba, al estar medio dopado por la medicación, que había tenido que tomar apenas entró al bar porque los lugares concurridos le daban ansiedad. No recordaba por qué había venido al bar en primer lugar, sin embargo, seguía intentando que saliera.

—Vamos, vamos, tiene que ocurrírseme algo —Habló, con frustración—. Los demás seguro ya escribieron algo y yo no...  
—¿Stuart? ¿Stuart Pot?

El aludido levantó la cabeza, y se le abrió la boca de par en par. Ahí, vestida en cuero negro, hermosa y provocativa como siempre, con sus lentes de sol y su corte de estrella de rock, estaba Paula Cracker, la mujer que le había roto y pisoteado el corazón después de haberlo cuidado por tanto tiempo. Era la persona que menos esperaba encontrar, en un lugar que él debería haber esperado como punto de reencuentro después de todo el conflicto, en el momento menos esperado de su carrera.

—P-Paula —Saludó 2D, atragantándose en el nombre, con algo de veneno—. Cuántos años.  
—¡Dímelo a mi! —Respondió la mujer, aparentemente sin darse cuenta del perjuicio que estaba causando a la salud mental del hombre, una sonrisa en sus labios pintados de rojo fuerte—. Stuart, ha sido mucho tiempo sin verte. ¿O debería llamarte 2D, huh? —Preguntó, de modo juguetón. El hombre soltó una risita nerviosa y apenas atinó a correrse a un lado cuando la mujer se sentó.  
—Paula, no creo que sea momento —Afirmó 2D, mirándole con sus ojos vacíos—. Además, sabes perfectamente por qué no hablamos más.  
—¡Stu, por favor! Pasó hace años ya —Dijo Paula, haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano. El hombre se estremeció, visiblemente incómodo por el apodo—. ¿No sabes lo que es perdonar, cielo...?  
—Paula, por favor...  
—Vamos, conversemos, quiero saber qué ha sido de tu vida, estrella del rock —La mujer bajó sus lentes y le guiñó un ojo—. Por los viejos tiempos, ¿Vale? Te prometo que no hay ninguna intención subyacente.

Stuart dudó durante unos instantes y tragó saliva, jugando con sus dedos. Por una parte, Paula sabía perfectamente que él le había gritado en la cara que no quería volverla a ver nunca más. Por otra, un corazón roto y una noche de rabia y alcohol podían ser una buena inspiración para una canción-indirecta. Su mente estaba medio nublada por la cerveza y por el Prozac, que había tomado contra la ansiedad, y que ahora consideraba tomar de nuevo porque estaba empezando a perder el control de si mismo. Y fue por esto que hizo una decisión impulsiva.

—Bien. Lo acepto, está bien, te lo contaré —Habló, a la rápida, evidenciando su pánico. Paula curvó sus labios en una sonrisa y apoyó su botella de vodka en la mesa, junto al vaso de cerveza de raíz.  
—¡Ese es mi Stu!  
—Solo... no me llames Stu. Por favor. Te lo ruego —«Por mi salud mental», pensó.

—

La noche avanzó en su curso normal, la música fuerte, las bebidas yendo y viniendo, y la pareja seguía conversando amenamente. 2D había olvidado por completo la idea principal de haber venido al bar y se encontraba hablando con Paula, terminando de contar su odisea en Plastic Beach, para luego pasar a cómo se estaban constituyendo normalmente de nuevo. Estaban bastante tomados cuando esto pasó.

—Woooooow —Emitió Paula, con una risa ebria, desde el regazo de 2D—. ¡Eres Indiana Jones en peeeersona, Stu! No entiendo como pude ser tan tonta.  
—Hehehehe... —Una risa aguda se le escapó a Stuart, rojo hasta las orejas—. Seh. Aaaalgo aseh. Pero ahora soy rockstar y la vida es mejo- mejoh —Tragó. Una pausa larga—. Ahhhh, no había notado lo eh... hermo, hermosa que ehres —Ahora Paula soltó una risa, acariciándole el cuello con un largo dedo.

—Me halaaaagas, querido Stu. Yo tampoco entiendo por qué me metí con ese cara de mierda de Muhdoc —Chasqueó la lengua—. Ni era tan bueno en la cama como tú, cielito.  
—Y que lo digas —Murmuró 2D. Hubo otra pausa, un poco más larga que la anterior, en la que ella miró en sus ojos vacíos, y él parpadeó varias veces. Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Paula nuevamente cuando ella se le acercó y le mordió el labio inferior, estirándolo hacia adelante con una expresión sumamente provocativa. Un escalofrío recorrió por completo al hombre.  
—Paula... —Ronroneó el nombre, casi enajenado, como si fuera producto de un ensueño, lo que hizo que la mujer sonriera aún más ancho.  
—Mi apartamento está al lado —Dijo ella, como si le leyera el pensamiento—. ¿Qué te parece si...? —Ella no necesitó terminar la frase.

2D se levantó junto a ella, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo para darle soporte, medio sonriendo con los dientes que le faltaban.

—Guíeme usted, Milady.

—

Los besos que se dieron apenas entraron al departamento, oscuro, con un aroma a tabaco muy pesado y desordenado como si un huracán hubiera pasado por ahí, no bajaban de salvajes. Era como si quisieran arrancarse las bocas, con furia, con esas palabras que no se dijeron cuando Paula fue echada de Kong Studios. La ropa no les duró mucho, tampoco, y a medida que iban avanzando más adentro iban quedándose con menos. Stuart terminó por levantarla del suelo brevemente para tirarla en la cama cuando llegaron a la habitación de Paula.

Suspiros furiosos y llenos de ansias escaparon de ambos cuerpos acalorados, 2D sin camisa, con el cinturón a medio deshacer por las manos de la mujer, que ya estaba casi completamente desvestida. Se separaron apenas cuando el aire les faltó. El sabor en sus bocas era agrio, igual que el pasado entre ellos, y Stuart sintió el regusto del Prozac. La parte racional suya le gritó que estaba haciendo algo malo, y se apresuró a buscar otra pastilla. Paula soltó una risa al verlo hacer eso.

—¿Así que te drogas, chico malo? —Preguntó ella, con un ronroneo divertido, tratando de agarrar la caja, que él le arrebató de las manos apenas pudo tragar la pastilla, guardando el resto de vuelta en su bolsillo.  
—N-No. Solo... Lo necesito —Suspiró Stuart. Paula hizo una mueca, pero no pudo hacer nada más cuando tuvo los labios del otro sobre su cuello, besándole con hambre y rabia mientras los delgados dedos recorrían el cuerpo, igual de delgado. Ella se aferró a su cuello, abriendo las piernas y sintiendo una presión en su región inferior. Soltó un gemido largo al sentir los labios bajar por su pecho, lamiendo sobre el fino sostén traslúcido, delineando la forma de su pezón derecho mientras las caderas del hombre se movían contra ella en un vaivén firme.  
—Stuart... —Murmuró ella, arqueando levemente la espalda, sin embargo, el placer se esfumó temporalmente al escuchar un sonido proveniente del pantalón del susodicho, iluminándolo brevemente. Se trataba de un mensaje en su celular, que incluso en su mente ebria, el hombre no pudo ignorar.  
—Ah, perdona... — Dijo él, metiendo su mano en su bolsillo y viendo el mensaje. El color se le fue de la cara al ver que se trataba de una selfie de Noodle, en el arcade, con un peluche gigante en los brazos. El mensaje de texto que le acompañaba decía:

«Toochi, ¡Tenemos un nuevo compañero de cuarto! Dile hola a Damon ~»  
«¿A qué hora vieneees?»

Una rápida revisión a la parte superior de la pantalla le indicó que eran las 4 de la mañana. Paula se incorporó y observó la fotografía.  
—Awwww, qué adorable... —Murmuró, besuqueando la curva del cuello del hombre para incitarle a seguir, pero 2D la apartó lentamente, como si la fotografía de la chica le hubiera recordado algo. Y lo hizo. ¡Él estaba escribiendo una canción, no follándose a una ex novia!  
—Paula, no. No... No quiero.  
—¿Ah? ¿No? —Dijo ella, con una ligera molestia—. No decías eso hace unos minutos... —Los largos dedos intentaron meterse en su cinturón, para tocarlo, pero él la apartó con un ligero codazo.  
—Paula, no, yo... esto... esto está mal, está muy mal... —Empezó, sintiéndose mareado por el alcohol, buscando su camisa y empezando a ponérsela—. No puedo, Paula, no...  
—¿Cómo que no puedes? —Habló ella, un ligero desconcierto en la voz. Una pausa larga, y algo parecía haber hecho click dentro de ella—. ¿Es porque no soy la enana de mierda, cierto? ¿Porque te calienta la china esa, verdad? —Paula alzó la voz con rabia, cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Eres un puto enfermo, Stuart!  
—Paula, no, no es eso, pero...  
—¡Dime la verdad, Stuart Pot! ¿Es porque te acordaste de ella? ¿Acaso estabas pensando en ella hace un rato, eh? ¿Eh?  
—Por favor, cállate, no puedo... No puedo pensar... —Stuart empezó a perder la paciencia, y se levantó, apenas pudiendo caminar, apoyándose en la pared. La mujer lo ignoró, y le cruzó la cara con la mano. La cachetada resonó por todo el apartamento.  
—¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres un marica! ¡Siempre lo has sido! ¡No eres capaz de hacerme nada, porque no me quieres lo suficiente! ¡Te diré algo, Murdoc era mil veces mejor que tú, y cogíamos por una puta causa, Stuart! ¿Y sabes qué más? ¡Eres un pobre imbécil! ¡Me das lástima! ¡Salía contigo por lástima!  
—Espera, ¿Qué...?  
—Pero da igual... Mientras estuviste en coma, estuve con cuántos, ¿Con diez? ¡Todos y cada uno, mejores que tú! ¡Y no necesito de un pobre retrasado mental, un imbécil dopado con cara de idiota, para ser feliz! ¡Vete a la puta mierda, Stuart Pot!

2D sintió cómo sus huecos se llenaron de lágrimas, salándole los bordes. Apenas pudo procesar las palabras de Paula, mientras ella lo empujaba fuera del apartamento con furia y él intentaba buscar una explicación en vano, ya que ella no parecía escucharle. Y apenas supo qué pasó, cuando su visión pasó de estar parcialmente nubosa a completamente negra, al haber sido arrojado fuera del apartamento directo a la calle.


	2. The Fall

Cuando un solo rayo de sol entró a través de las persianas americanas de la habitación de Noodle y se posó en sus ojos cerrados, ella despertó. Incluso antes que su alarma, que sonaba con la voz de Kyary Pamyu Pamyu cantando Ninja Re Bang Bang. Un gusto poco usual para la ahora mujer de 26 años, pero era una de las canciones que más disfrutaba escuchar en la mañana para despertar llena de energía.

Se desperezó lentamente, sentándose en la cama y estirando los brazos hacia arriba mientras un bostezo escapaba de su boca abierta. Observó a sus alrededores y se encontró con su habitación, de colores fuertes, y cosas que no habían antes y que habían llegado a casa después de la noche que había pasado en el arcade. Latas de Sprite, una botella de Ron, ositos de goma con marihuana, una tira de tickets ordenados de forma armoniosa en la cómoda, y un enorme oso de peluche de color blanco con un moño color naranja alrededor del cuello.

—¡ _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Damon! —Saludó cariñosamente al oso, abrazándolo y volviendo a caer en su espalda con el peluche en sus brazos—. Eres muy cómodo, ¿Lo sabías? —Sonrió, dándole un beso esquimal antes de dejarlo sobre la cama y escapar al baño dentro de su habitación para darse una ducha.

Noodle terminó de bañarse y salió con una toalla en el cuerpo y el cabello mojado atado en una coleta. Buscó ropa en sus cajones y se vistió mientras encendía la radio incorporada en su reloj despertador, que pasaba casualmente uno de los singles viejos de la banda, más concretamente Doncamatic. La hora era las 9:00 AM en punto. Ella tarareó la melodía que seguía la voz de Daley, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo mientras terminaba de atarse los cordones de sus zapatillas.

A medida que Noodle iba creciendo, su estilo de ropa iba evolucionando con su carácter. Seguía siendo la niña juguetona que correteaba por los Kong Studios con su Gameboy y también la guerrera implacable de Plastic Beach, pero también tenía ese ambiente de mujer atractiva que se había empezado a crear. Todas esas fases se combinaban en ella. Hoy vestía una camiseta negra con la portada de Demon Days en ella, shorts de jean, una camisa de cuadros roja atada a la cintura y zapatillas Converse de galaxia, que había mandado a hacer especialmente para ella, junto a calcetines retro blancos con tres rayas azules arriba que le llegaban hasta la rodilla. Luego procedió a secarse el cabello y atarlo en dos trenzas desordenadas antes de ponerse un par de guantes sin dedos negros, agarrar su estuche de maquillaje, apagar la radio y dejar la habitación.

—¡ _Ohayou_! —Saludó la mujer con ánimos, sentándose a la mesa del desayuno con el estuche de maquillaje a un lado del plato con huevos y tocino que estaba puesto ahí. Russel acababa de sentarse, y Murdoc parecía poco concentrado en el desayuno exquisito que estaba a su disposición. Es más, parecía más hundido en su teléfono celular.  
—Buenos días, Noodle —Saludó Russel, mirando el estuche de maquillaje—. Sabes que no me gusta que te maquilles en la mesa.  
—Nunca dije que lo haría, solo lo pongo ahí —Sacó la lengua la chica, con un tono divertido, mientras sacaba una rebanada de pan de molde, doblándolo en dos, y partía la jugosa yema del huevo frito con el tenedor. Acto seguido, hundió la mitad de la miga en la yema derretida y comenzó a comer.  
—Hmmm. Bien... —La mirada reprobadora del baterista ahora se posó en el bajista—. Murdoc, ¿Podrías dejar ese jodido teléfono solo? Si no te lo comes ahora se va a enfriar.  
—¡Aaaaaah! ¡Esas putas Wiccas! —Gruñó Murdoc, totalmente ignorando lo que Russel acababa de decirle—. Uno quiere ponerse más íntimo con ellas, y te saltan con esa mierda espiritual de que la Madre Tierra...  
—Pensé que te interesaba genuinamente lo que las chicas tenían que decirte —Russel contestó, decepcionado en cierta medida.  
—¡Pensaste mal, King Kong! ¡Me prometieron que seguiríamos en contacto y lo único que me dieron fue un número falso y una religión de mierda!  
—Murdoc, cuida tu lenguaje adelante de Noodle —Lo reprendió el baterista, y aquel reproche fue recibido con una risita traviesa de la guitarrista.  
—Tío R, ya no soy una niñita, está bien —Dijo con amabilidad, volviendo a untar la yema en el pan, agarrando dos rebanadas más para hacer un sándwich con el huevo faltante y las tiras de tocino. Puso la comida en el plato y sacó su celular para tomarle una foto al desayuno y subirla a su página de Instagram antes de darle una mordida. Sin embargo, dejó la comida a un lado al notar algo—. ¿Toochi no ha regresado a casa?

Las tres personas sentadas a la mesa callaron su boca. Murdoc dejó de gritarle a su celular y lo guardó, y Russel colocó una mirada pensativa mientras ponía sus cubiertos de vuelta en la mesa, dejando el trozo de clara con tocino en la punta del tenedor.

—¿No lo escucharon en las escaleras o algo? —Preguntó Russel.  
—Creí que tú lo habías recibido y que estaría durmiendo —Contestó Murdoc.

—Son ya las 9 y media de la mañana y Toochi ni siquiera respondió al mensaje que le mandé anoche... —Dijo Noodle, frunciendo el ceño.  
—Okay, ahora sí estoy preocupado. ¿Dónde dijo el dientudo que iría?  
—A un bar... _Demo_ , hay como mil bares en Londres.  
—Noods tiene razón. Esperemos que no le haya pasado algo malo y que solo se haya vuelto a dormir en el metro o algo así.  
—¿Eso es bueno o es malo?  
—Mh...  
—Vamos, Noodle, no llores, seguramente 2D llegará bien a casa.  
—O en una bolsa de cadáveres...  
—¡Murdoc, ya!

De repente, Noodle se levantó de la mesa, tomando el estuche de maquillaje y dejando su comida ahí, con los ojos abiertos e iluminados como si hubiera tenido una idea revolucionaria. Luego salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Los dos restantes miembros la siguieron en su camino hacia arriba, encontrándola sentada en su cama en postura de loto, apoyada en el oso gigante, con una laptop negra llena de stickers en la parte trasera. Algunos comprados por ella, otros dados por los fans.

—¿Cuál es tu grandiosa idea, Noodle? ¿Ponerte a jugar juegos de ritmo hasta que 2D aparezca? —Preguntó Murdoc, sentándose frente a ella en la cama, mientras Russel se hacía un espacio a su lado, mirando al bajista con reprobación nuevamente.  
—¡Desearías! No, no es eso... Toochi tiene un Iphone, ¿No? Podríamos rastrear la ubicación de su teléfono... —Dijo la mujer, entrando al sitio web requerido para el rastreo—. Qué bueno que convinimos en compartir nuestras IDs y contraseñas, ¿No?

—¡Noodle, eres una genio! —Sonrió Murdoc, mismo gesto que fue reciprocado por Russel—. Podría besarte, pero... ¡A la mierda! —Le agarró de las mejillas y estampó un beso rápido en los labios de la mujer, acto que inmediatamente fue imitado por el baterista. Noodle rió.  
—Ya, ya, ustedes dos, primero encontremos a Toochi y luego nos damos todos los besos que quieran, ¿Okay? —Dijo, con un tono de diversión, ingresando los datos requeridos. Pronto un mapa apareció en la pantalla—. ¿The Edge? Ese es un bar en Soho... —Habló la mujer, cambiando su tono a uno de máxima preocupación. ¿Quizás le habían puesto algo en la bebida? No quería imaginarlo.  
—Veo que el niño bonito no se conforma con pequeñeces... —Rió Murdoc entre dientes.  
—Vayamos. No querríamos encontrarlo en problemas, ¿O sí? —Instó Russel. De inmediato Noodle cerró la laptop y la guardó en su cajón, y los tres miembros se subieron al auto y condujeron a la entrada de The Edge. Nadie encendió la radio, y nadie habló. Apenas se escuchaba el tintineo de los objetos cuando Noodle los iba poniendo y sacando de su estuche de maquillaje.

—

—¡¿Está muerto?! ¡¿ESTÁ MUERTO?!  
—Pareciera que lo estuviese...  
—No luce nada bien. Eso es cierto.  
— _¡Aaah, kuso! ¡Nanika o suru dayo! ¡Ima kara! ¡Mou!_  
—¡Noodle, no entiendo nada de lo que dices! ¡Por favor, para de llorar!  
—Tranquila, pequeña, él está bien, vas a ver que estará bien, lo va a estar...

—Toochi, _onegai... onegai... me wo akete..._

—Ya, cielito, deja de llorar, no me gusta cuando te ahogas...

Stuart no podía abrir los ojos, y la cabeza le pesaba como el demonio, combinado con el dolor del corazón que le produjeron las palabras dichas por Paula la noche anterior, pero podía escuchar las voces de sus compañeros de banda como si fueran ecos distantes, como si estuvieran encerrados en una caja muy lejana a él. Y también podía escuchar el motor del auto taladrándole la cabeza, y sentir las rodillas de Noodle en la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras percibía sus sollozos. Era muy extraño no escuchar la música de la radio encendida, pero agradecía infinitamente que no la hubieran prendido o su cabeza estaría peor.

Su mente intentaba repasar los eventos ocurridos el día anterior. Se levantó, desayunaron, se la pasó leyendo revistas en su cuarto, fue a comer algo más, propusieron algo... algo que no recordaba. Entró a The Edge, intentó escribir una canción, y vio a una mujer. Una mujer que no identificaba bien aún. Luego recordó que esa mujer le gritó algo, ese algo le pareció desagradable, cayó en su espalda, y nada. Intentó forzarse a recordar nuevamente, pero su cabeza era como una televisión con estática, y no lograba encontrar el canal correcto.

—

Pronto perdió la consciencia nuevamente, y cuando despertó otra vez, estaban de vuelta las voces de sus compañeros mientras trabajosamente volvía a abrir los ojos.  
—¡Está despertando! ¡Está despertando!  
—Shh, cielito, tranquila, démosle su espacio. No luce bien.  
—Sí, sí, tienes razón...  
—2D, es Russel. Tierra a 2D. ¿Estás bien, hermano?

—Ugh...

Todo le daba vueltas, y no reconocía su propia habitación, oscura y desordenada como siempre lo estaba. Apenas podía ver la luz de la lámpara a su lado, y los rostros preocupados de Russel y Noodle sobre él. Ella tenía el maquillaje corrido, pero parecía no importarle. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior le estaban empezando a llegar de vuelta, y ahora las cosas estaban más claras.  
—¿Qué... Qué pasó...? —Stuart no reconocía su propia voz. Parecía como si alguien la hubiera metido a un sintetizador, le hubiera puesto voz robótica y le hubiera dado al botón de ralentizar.  
—Toochi, no llegaste a casa anoche, y nos preocupamos... Rastreamos tu Iphone y te encontramos tirado afuera de un bar, parecías muerto... —Noodle dijo, posando su mano apenas en la del hombre, que sentía algo pegándole en la cabeza con cada palabra que salía de la boca de su amiga, pero no tenía el corazón para decirle que se callara viendo su estado.  
—Te trajimos acá y no respondiste hasta ahora —Terminó de hablar Russel, quien pareció darse cuenta de que algo había mal y bajó la voz—. Hombre, pensamos que te perderíamos. Agradecemos que no fuera así.  
—Yo también pensé que... —Stuart quiso hablar, pero un sabor sumamente ácido y asqueroso subió por su garganta, haciendo que produjera un sonido muy desagradable. Noodle y Russel se miraron y captaron el memo de que la resaca le estaba afectando mal—. Estoy bien, no es n... —Pero no pudo seguir hablando, porque se sentó en la cama tapándose la boca con fuerza y otra arcada le atacó con fuerza.  
—Ven, Toochi, sácalo —Terminó por decir la mujer, levantándose junto al baterista para servirle de apoyo a 2D y llevarlo al baño de la habitación—. Es mejor si lo sacas a aguantarlo.

Apenas alcanzó a llegar al inodoro, devolviendo todo lo que había comido el día anterior de forma súbita, tosiendo al atorarse en ciertos puntos. Russel le ayudó a quitar el cabello de su camino y Noodle le dio ligeras caricias en la espalda. Fueron momentos sumamente largos hasta que por fin no quedaba nada dentro de su estómago.

Noodle le ayudó a sentarse en la bañera, buscando un pañuelo para limpiarle la boca. Luego de tirar la cadena por última vez, ella bajó la tapa del inodoro y se sentó frente a él, ofreciéndole una tapa de enjuague bucal para ayudarle a quitarse el mal sabor de boca. Stuart lo aceptó y terminó de escupirlo en la bañera, metiéndose después y haciéndose una bola dentro. Russel trajo una cubeta con agua helada y la echó sobre su cabeza, haciéndole temblar apenas.  
—Necesitas despertar, viejo. Me lo agradecerás después —Dijo el baterista, con algo de pesar. Pero se calló al escuchar pequeños sollozos provenientes del cuerpo hecho una bola—. Oh, vamos, perdona...  
—No es eso —Habló Stuart, su voz un hilo, temblando aún mientras se sentaba—. Sigue haciendo eso, no importa.  
—Bueno... —Russel suspiró y convino en abrir el agua fría de la ducha, dejando que cayese sobre el cuerpo del cantante. Noodle le miró con una mueca torcida por la preocupación cuando lo vio llorar.  
—Toochi... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te sientes feo aún? —Extendió una mano y le acarició el rostro mojado.  
—Noodz... —Se tapó la cara con las manos—. Russ... Russ, volví a ver a Paula...

—Oh —Fue la escueta respuesta del aludido, pero ese «oh» tenía un disgusto subyacente bastante evidente, acompañado con rabia—. ¿Esa Paula? —El hombre asintió—. OH.  
—¿ _Po-o-ra_? —Preguntó Noodle, torciendo la cabeza hacia un lado, japonizando el nombre—. ¿La ex de Toochi? —Ambos hombres asintieron—. Oh...

Stuart se sentó con la pared apoyada en los grifos, sin importarle mucho si era incómodo, abrazando sus rodillas y hundiendo su cara en ellas. Habían pasado muchos años, habían habido muchas personas, pero eso no quitaba el dolor. Y más aún cuando ella le había prometido una noche de recuerdo y de cariño, aunque falso, y terminó transformándola en una instancia dolorosa y cruel. Y luego, las cosas que le había dicho todavía seguían vivas en su ser.

—Ya, Toochi, no llores, por favor... —Pidió Noodle—. Sería mejor que te quitaras la ropa para no resfriarte por usar ropa mojada, ¿Okay? Te ayudo, si quieres.  
—Gracias... —Musitó 2D, despreocupadamente, hipando un poco. Noodle se sentó al borde de la tina y ayudó a quitarle la camisa, dejándola doblada sobre el inodoro. Acto seguido, Russel se unió, quitándole los pantalones con algo de dificultad, junto con su ropa interior. La mujer salió durante un momento, dejando que el baterista entablara una conversación con el otro.  
—¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó con esa bruja, hermano?  
—Russ... Russ, ella... —Empezó 2D, pero calló nuevamente pronto—. Ella dijo cosas tan feas...  
—Feas como ella, nada más —Chasqueó la lengua Russel—. Compadre, con todo respeto, ¿Por qué te afecta tanto lo que ella te diga?  
—N-No sé... Quiero creer que fue por el efecto del Prozac, pero ya se pasó y el dolor sigue —Sollozó Stuart, abrazándose a si mismo. Noodle volvió para cerrar la llave de la ducha, con una toalla en las manos. Russel ayudó al cantante a levantarse mientras ella lo envolvía con la tela, bastante grande, y cálida al contacto, ya que ella la había puesto en la secadora un ratito. 2D cerró los ojos, dejando que la calidez lo rodeara en su camino de vuelta a la cama.  
—Ya regreso, Toochi, dejé algo más en la secadora —Dijo Noodle una vez lo dejó sentado, regresando a los pocos instantes con una toalla más pequeña para secar su cabello y ropa limpia doblada ordenadamente.  
—Noodz, eres un ángel, realmente —Habló Stuart, sollozando de nuevo.  
—No, solo hago lo que debo porque te quiero y me preocupas mucho — La mujer besó su frente suavemente y colocó la toalla sobre su cabeza, absorbiendo la humedad del cabello y preocupándose de no moverle mucho la cabeza. Russel también salió de la habitación y regresó con un antiácido disuelto en un vaso de agua, que dejó sobre la mesa de noche.

Stuart, mientras tanto, seguía sintiéndose débil, y por tanto, inútil. No podía mover mucho las articulaciones, pues las sentía oxidadas como si fueran engranes de una fábrica que había cerrado hace años, y el hecho de no poder ayudar a Noodle a cuidar de él mismo le hacía sentir mal. Adicionalmente, las palabras de Paula seguían haciendo eco en su cabeza, y el dolor y las naúseas eran tales que sentía que se podía desmayar. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, tenía el pelo medianamente seco, estaba vestido con ropa cálida (unos pantalones negros y su camiseta de Resident Evil) y recostado en la almohada.

—No te forzaré a contar lo que pasó anoche porque sé que no es agradable —Habló Noodle, y Russel asintió—. Cuéntanoslo cuando te sientas mejor, ¿Vale?  
—Y toma esto, hermano, te despejará un poco la cabeza —El baterista le pasó el vaso con el antiácido, que Stuart tomó en sorbos lentos antes de volver a hundirse en la almohada.  
—… —Iba a contestar, pero todo se volvió negro y suave a su alrededor, y se encontró a si mismo incapaz de decir una palabra. Las palabras de Paula eran un eco distante, al igual que la voz de los otros dos miembros de la banda, y el dolor en el pecho seguía martillándolo incluso cuando volvió a caer inconsciente.


	3. I'm just a heartbreaker

La luz apenas se filtraba a través de las rendijas de una cortina a medio cerrar en la oscuridad de Kong Studios. El reloj digital con radio que estaba en la mesa, indicaba que eran las cinco de la tarde y pasaba una canción en la radio. Se trataba de Wonderwall, de Oasis, que le daba el ambiente a la escena que tomaba lugar en esa desordenada habitación.

Él miraba al ventilador del techo dar vueltas lentas y perezosas, como si intentaran ir con el ritmo de la canción. Sin embargo, sabía que la real causa de la lentitud de las aspas se debía a un problema de lubricación que no quería arreglar. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. El aroma a tabaco no se disipaba aún, pero tampoco era como si le molestase.

La mujer a su lado, abrazada a su pecho desnudo, usaba un sostén deportivo negro que hacía juego con su cabello graso. Ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Estaba abrazada a su cuello, como si la vida se fuese a ir en ello. El hombre suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Ella finalmente se atrevió a hablarle.

—Stuart.  
—¿Sí? —Preguntó él, apenas dando vuelta la cabeza para mirarla.  
—Tú me quieres, ¿No?  
—Nunca he querido a alguien más como a ti, Paula. Quizás al Casio-VL que me regaló papá cuando niño. Pero a una persona, nunca, te juro que no. —La mujer rió suavemente al escuchar lo del sintetizador.  
—¿Vamos a triunfar con esta banda?  
—Claro que sí, cielo. Vamos a llegar lejos. Murdoc es un imbécil, pero confío en su criterio, después de todo sin él yo no estaría acá contigo —Sonrió un poco—. No es mal tipo, solo es algo... —Pausó, pero no necesitó pensar mucho más.  
—Excéntrico.  
—Eso mismo, cielo. —Se dio la vuelta y conectó sus labios con los ajenos por apenas un segundo.  
—Todas las bandas tienen sus desacuerdos. Empezamos desde abajo hoy...  
—Y mañana conquistamos el mundo. Juntos.  
—Sí, juntos. Yo no me voy a ir.

Stuart abrió los ojos, y a su lado ya no estaba Paula. No había estado ahí desde 1998, y el impacto fue como un efecto retardado. Sentía un regusto amargo por el vómito y el antiácido, pero al menos ya no sentía como si sus tripas fueran a ser proyectadas a mil metros de distancia con una fuerza monstruosa, y la cabeza le pesaba un poco menos. De pesar una tonelada, pasó a apenas unos kilogramos. Nada más.

Sin embargo, el peso de su cabeza, pasó a su corazón. Creyó que había superado todo el asunto de Paula, y que ella ya no le dolía más. Pero en verdad, la herida seguía ahí. ¿Cómo se iba a cerrar, si el hombre que tuvo la culpa de que todo en su vida se fuera al demonio seguía mirándolo todos los días y tratándolo como la mierda? Afrontaba el asunto con rabia, para olvidarse de lo mucho que quemaba. Y recién se daba cuenta.

2D se sentó en la cama, miró sus manos, las movió como si fuera una máquina que recién está aprendiendo los movimientos que se le asignaron a sus articulaciones, tragó saliva, y gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre las palmas de sus manos. La radio de su despertador estaba encendida en volumen bajo, probablemente Noodle la encendió antes de salir para poder darle un ambiente al lugar y levantarle los espíritus.

Mirando sus manos, lloró amargamente. En la radio, Oasis cantaba el coro de Wonderwall.

—

—Paula Cracker, ¿Eh? —Murdoc se cruzó de brazos, acostado en el sillón a lo largo, con El Diablo sobre su pecho desnudo, apenas sacándole un par de notas al aire.  
—Seh —Chasqueó la lengua Russel, sentado en la mesa del comedor, mirando a Noodle, que estaba sentada a su lado, jugando un juego de ritmo en su celular con los audífonos bien fuertes y una concentración casi aterradora, moviendo los dedos pulgares con la maestría de un experto—. 2D no nos ha dicho qué hablaron, o qué pasó con ella, pero parece que no salió bien.  
—Paula es un poco loca —Dijo Murdoc, con molestia, empezando a tocar las clásicas notas de Feel Good Inc—. No me sorprendería lo que le hubiese dicho, sea lo que fuere.  
—A mi me sorprende que hables de ella como si aún fueras algo suyo —Respondió Russel, con molestia.  
—Que te sorprenda lo que quiera, Russ, sabes que ella y yo...  
— _¡Aaaah, kuso na geemu! ¡Kono yatsura tachi!_ —Estalló Noodle, dejando el teléfono bloqueado sobre la mesa, suspirando con pesadez—. _¡Hakku kuraiento ga tsukaeru to omou! ¡Koraaaa!_  
—¡Ya, Noodle! —Gruñó Murdoc, dejando el bajo quieto y levantándolo, como para amenazarla con lanzárselo si no se callaba. Amenaza o no, funcionó.  
—Perdón, pero es que... —Noodle iba a disculparse, pero le llamó la atención el ruido de las escaleras crujiendo atrás de ella—. ¡Es Toochi! ¡Parece que despertó!  
—Bien, no lo presionemos, no digamos nada —Dijo Russel, mirando hacia la puerta abierta—. Una persona con resaca no está mentalmente preparada para socializar.  
—Y menos si es 2D —Rodó los ojos Murdoc—. Ya sabes, es medio especial —Esta afirmación le hizo ganar una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Russel y Noodle.

Stuart entró lento a la sala de estar. Sus mejillas brillaban por haber intentado lavarse la cara, pero el rastro de las lágrimas era evidente. Esto hizo que Noodle torciera la boca con preocupación. El cantante miró a su alrededor en silencio, sin abrir la boca. Y cuando sus ojos aterrizaron en Murdoc, apretó los puños y arrastró el paso hasta sentarse junto a Noodle, con una mueca amarga.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó ella, acariciándole el hombro. Stuart pareció salir de su trance y asintió.

—Sí... Un poco. Ya no me duele tanto la cabeza —La miró durante unos momentos, acercándose un poco, y sonrió—. Te retocaste el maquillaje.  
—¡Hai! Perdón por el desastre de hace rato, hehe —Murmuró la chica, mordiéndose el labio inferior y desbloqueando su celular.  
—No te preocupes. Gracias por cuidar de mi.  
—Es lo que hiciste por mi cuando me pasé por primera vez —Dijo ella, riendo nerviosamente. No era un recuerdo muy grato, había sido una anécdota muy incómoda para todos—. Tenía que devolver el favor, ¿No?  
—¿Tienes hambre, compadre? —Preguntó Russel, levantándose y mirándole desde su sitio.  
—Mucha —Contestó 2D, sonriendo un poco—. Podría comerme a esa horrorosa ballena si la tuviera en frente.  
—Nada de ballena por ahora —El baterista se cruzó de brazos—. Vamos, cielito, nosotros cocinaremos para 2D —Noodle se levantó con una sonrisa.  
—¡Muy bien! Ánimos, Toochi, vamos a hacerte algo rico.

Cuando Noodle y Russel salieron del comedor a la cocina, Murdoc quedó mirando a 2D. Él no dijo nada, solo le dirigió una mirada vacía con el ceño fruncido, y el bajista volvió a tocar pero a un volumen más bajo, como teniendo en consideración que le dolía la cabeza.

Pero en realidad, a Stuart le dolía el corazón.

—

—Huele muy rico.

Noodle terminó de cortar lo último de alga Wakame y sonrió hacia Russel, quien le había hecho un cumplido.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de los huevos, R —Dijo ella, agregando las algas al caldo de miso que hervía alegremente en una olla. Russel le dio una vuelta a los huevos revueltos con espinaca en la sartén.  
—Receta de Del —Afirmó él, con algo de melancolía—. Una de las pocas cosas que me queda de él.  
—¿Lo extrañas?  
—¿Extrañas tú a Cyber?  
—Buen punto.  
—Él era mi mejor amigo, mi compadre, mi hermano, básicamente lo era todo, ¿Sabes? —Russel comenzó a contar con nostalgia, bajando la cabeza para vigilar los huevos—. Juntos desde siempre, hasta que el de arriba lo echó a patadas de mi cuerpo. Del me decía que era como su hogar. A nadie le gustaría que lo echen de casa.

Noodle frunció el ceño, empezando a cortar el tofu en finos dados, sin decir nada. Recordó el incidente de El Mañana. Eso fue casi como echarla de casa, ya que Kong Studios y la Isla Windmill eran un hogar para ella. Habían reconstruido la Isla, sí, pero no se sentía igual. Ya no era el mismo lugar donde grabó Feel Good Inc. Era solo una isla con un molino que les producía una factura de gas muy grande, y un recuerdo amargo gracias a Murdoc.

—A nadie —Repitió la guitarrista, dando un corte final algo tosco y poniendo el tofu en el caldo, mezclando un poco con la cuchara de palo.  
—Donde sea que esté ahora, Del está cuidándome. A mi, a Murdoc, a Stu, y a ti, cielito —Dijo Russel, sacando los huevos del fuego mientras Noodle tomaba un poco del caldo y disolvía el miso en una taza con un tenedor.  
—Nosotros éramos sus amigos también —Sonrió ella, cariñosamente, recordando aquellos viejos tiempos. En especial esa vez que ganó dinero por apostar con él. Del había sido como un niñero fantasma para cuando los mayores se juntaban.  
—Del no podía tener enemigos, era muy buena onda.  
—Lo sé —Noodle incorporó el miso y mezcló un poco la sopa, antes de ir por una cuchara sopera y un plato hondo—. Igual que tú.

Russel se acercó a Noodle para buscar un plato con el que servirle los huevos a 2D. Ella se lo pasó, y empezó a llenar la tetera con agua.

—Además era un dulce, no sé de quién de los dos lo sacó.

Russel soltó una carcajada y le quitó la tetera de las manos, poniéndola al fuego en reemplazo de la sartén mientras servía el contenido recién caliente y humeante aún. Luego volteó a mirar a la guitarrista. Ella era pequeña y casi podría decirse que frágil, comparada con él.

—De mi, claro está. ¿O acaso yo no soy un dulce? —Preguntó Russel, con un tono medio de burla.  
—No tienes caso, R —Rió Noodle, tomando una taza y una cuchara y dejándolas en la isla de la cocina, mientras empezaba a servir la sopa con el cucharón.  
—Soy todo un rompecorazones —Russel sonrió. Noodle por poco dejó caer la sopa al volver a reir, y le dio un codazo amistoso cuando dejó el cuenco junto a la taza.  
—¡Los únicos corazones que has roto son de dulce cuando los comes! —Dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos—. No es justo que seas tan querible.  
—Qué puedo decir, soy el alma de la fiesta —El baterista guiñó un ojo—. Ya, ven acá —Estiró los brazos y atrajo a Noodle hacia él, plantando un beso en la punta de su nariz—. Dijiste que si encontrábamos a Stu tendríamos los besos que quisiéramos —Una pausa—. Nah, bromeo. Pero tienes que admitir que soy un dulce.  
—¿Tendré un premio por eso? —Preguntó ella, divertida, separándose.  
—¿Qué clase de premio?  
—¿La Nintendo Switch?  
—Intentemos con algo más barato —Dijo él, alzando las cejas. Noodle era muy apasionada para jugar a los juegos, y ya había roto algunos controles o discos cuando perdía—. ¿Un perrito?  
—¿Lo puedo entrenar para que muerda a Murdoc?

Russel fingió pensar mientras iba de vuelta a la alacena, sacando un contenedor de té de color verde y un colador, que colocó sobre la taza, poniendo un poco del contenido del bote. El agua hirvió finalmente y la apagó mientras respondía.

—Lo voy a pensar. Murdoc se ha portado muy bien por ahora.  
—Demasiado... Es hasta sospechoso —Noodle sacó la tetera del fuego y vertió el agua en el colador. Pronto un aroma muy agradable llenó sus fosas nasales. Se trataba de té de menta—. ¡Mmh, huele muy rico!  
—Ve por el azúcar, le llevaré esto a 2D, ¿Vale?

Noodle sacó el azúcar y devolvió el té a su sitio, dejando el colador junto a la pila de cosas que había utilizado para cocinar. Pila que tendría que lavar después. Se sirvió un tazón de sopa de miso y se unió a los demás en el comedor.

—

En el mismo silencio en el que llegó, Stuart comió. Si bien sus movimientos eran ansiosos, comió de forma lenta, como si quisiera saborear bien cada bocado de los huevos y cada cucharada e ingrediente de la sopa, tragando pequeñas cantidades del te de menta que le habían traído.

—Gracias, Noodz, Russ, ustedes son los mejores —Dijo Stuart, cuando estaba casi por terminar la comida.  
—No agradezcas, hombre —Russel le revolvió el pelo con cuidado y cariño, y Noodle le guiñó un ojo.  
—Todo sea por Toochi —Dijo la chica. Pasó un rato de silencio—. ¿Aún no quieres hablar de lo que pasó?  
—No lo sé... —Stuart terminó la sopa y dejó el cuenco a un lado, jugando con lo último que quedaba de huevo de forma ida. Abrió la boca para volver a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por Murdoc.  
—Ah, vamos, 2D. ¿Qué pudo haber dicho Paula que no te haya dicho ya?

El hecho de que la llamara por su nombre, con esa naturalidad, le irritó bastante, pero no dijo nada. Solamente se dedicó a terminar de comer el huevo, y puso el plato bajo el cuenco vacío, poniendo la taza de té cerca suyo. El no recibir una respuesta por parte de Stuart irritó bastante a Murdoc, que se levantó del sillón y se fue a sentar al frente suyo.

—¿Qué te dijo? ¿Fue algo muy secreto, acaso? ¿O tu pobre mente no lo pudo procesar, eh?

Stuart no dijo nada, tampoco. Solo se limitó a beber el té de menta restante. No quería ponerse a discutir con Murdoc, y sabía que de hablar, terminaría discutiendo, así que prefería ahorrarse el mal trago. Pero se veía que al bajista no le pareció que 2D no le hablase después de haber despertado.

—¡Habla de una vez! —Golpeó la mesa con los puños, lo que hizo que Stuart se sobresaltara.  
—¡Murdoc, déjalo! —Russel se levantó y Noodle se tomó de su brazo para que no se descontrolara.  
—¡Ya lo he dejado por mucho, y aún así se niega a hablarme! Si te das cuenta, en esta casa también existo yo, King Kong —Gruñó Murdoc, claramente molesto—. Y ustedes tres están actuando como si yo no importara.  
—Murdoc, con todo respeto, Stuart es el que necesitaba cuidado —Habló Noodle, con un tono que hasta parecía aterrador—. ¿Acaso tú fuiste el que fue tirado fuera de un bar durante toda la noche? ¿Eh? Además, no veo que tú te hayas preocupado por él. No nos ayudaste a verlo nunca.  
—¿Y qué con eso? Sigo siendo parte, ¿No? Ahora, hazte a un lado, Noodle, y déjame hablar con él.  
—Oye, no. Ella tiene razón y lo sabes.  
—¿Y qué si tiene razón? 2D, ya. Deja toda esta mierda y dime qué carajo te pasa.  
—No, Murdoc.

Stuart se levantó de la mesa, hablando con una frialdad que nadie le había escuchado jamás, tan atípica que daba escalofríos. Dejó la taza junto a los platos, y rodeó la mesa para salir, antes de que Murdoc le agarrara de la muñeca tan fuerte que le hizo soltar un quejido de dolor.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Vienes a decirme que no, cuando yo soy tu líder y tú me debes respeto?  
—Murdoc, suéltame.  
—No, no te voy a soltar hasta que me digas qué carajo dijo Paula y por qué tú, pobre idiota, estás negándote a hablarme.  
—Murdoc, que me sueltes.  
—¿Vas a hablar o tendré que hacerte hablar?

Entonces, pasó algo que nadie tenía previsto. 2D se zafó del agarre de Murdoc, sin inmutarse, y usó ese mismo puño para golpearle la cara al bajista con una fuerza inaudita, haciéndole sangrar la nariz. Noodle soltó un grito y Russel alejó a Murdoc para evitar que el incidente pasara a algo mayor.

—¿Qué parte de no te cuesta tanto entender? ¡No quiero hablarte, no quiero verte, no quiero nada contigo! ¡No ahora, no mañana, no sé hasta cuando! ¡Estoy harto de ti, Murdoc Niccals, y ya no me vas a sobrepasar más! —Habló Stuart, con una confianza que no sabía que tenía, incluso cuando la voz le temblaba.  
—¿Ahora vienes a decirme eso, niño bonito? —Preguntó el bajista, agarrándose la nariz—. ¿Después de todo lo que hice por ti, de cuidarte y acogerte en mi banda, me vienes a decir esto? ¡Sin mi no eres nada, pobre retardado! ¡Sin mi, no llegarás a ninguna parte! ¡Y más te vale que empieces a rezar o a pensar cómo vas a disculparte por esto, o te juro que vas a sufrir!  
—¡Suficiente! —Noodle se interpuso entre ambos, mirándolos con rabia.  
—No debí haberte seguido en primer lugar.

Con esta fría sentencia, Stuart salió del comedor y subió las escaleras a paso rápido, un golpe seco sonando cuando cerró la puerta. Murdoc se soltó de Russel.

—¡Déjame solo!  
—No te voy a dejar subir —Sentenció el baterista, poniéndose como barrera en la puerta—. Déjalo solo a él. Necesita tiempo. ¿O crees que es fácil hablar con el tipo que hizo que tu novia se volviera ex?  
—Como sea —Murdoc agarró el bajo y se tiró en el sofá, encendiendo la televisión. Noodle no dijo nada y se llevó los platos a la cocina, para empezar a lavarlos en un total silencio.


	4. Come to me, demon child

Murdoc se incorporó en la cama de su habitación, aún tratando de recomponerse la nariz sangrante. Russel lo había dejado salir del comedor luego de asegurarse que no tenía propósitos de juntarse con el cantante a «rectificar» lo ocurrido. Miraba al techo, mientras gruñía por lo bajo por el dolor. El reloj despertador al lado de su mesa de noche marcaba las 8 de la noche.

Nunca antes había presenciado a Stuart tan furioso, o tan reactivo, realmente, y era una sorpresa no muy agradable cuando estaba acostumbrado a su casi sumisión enfermiza. Pero claro, ¿Qué otra actitud podría tener el cantante, después de todo por lo que han pasado? Pérdida casi total de la visión, de sus dientes, parte de su sanidad mental, e integridad física. Todo ello es un poco difícil de digerir. Y ya iban a ser casi 20 años desde todo ello, pero seguía tan latente como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior.

Por supuesto, el bajista no creía que todo ello era tan grave, sobretodo con la filosofía de "pasado en el pasado" que tenía. ¿Por qué no lo superaba de una vez? No era como si todos los días lo chocara contra el parabrisas de un auto o algo. Eran cosas mínimas, y además lo juzgaba más lento que el resto de la gente normal, precisamente porque Stuart jamás fue normal. No lo había conocido antes del accidente, pero podía asegurar que seguramente era igual de anormal antes de conocerlo y que el golpe en la cabeza en realidad no hizo nada más que acentuar su pobre condición. ¿Qué más mal podría hacerle? Es decir, el haberlo aceptado en la banda debería ser tomado como una obra de caridad.

Y ahora, Stuart se dignaba a quejarse, como si no se mereciera el trato «especial» que le daba. Esperaba que fuera lo último que escuchara de él en cuanto a quejas. Sin embargo, no había escuchado nada en un rato largo. Usualmente, cuando Stuart se encerraba en su habitación estando molesto se dedicaba a improvisar a veces ruidosamente con sus sintetizadores y guitarra. Pero esta vez no era así. Se preguntaba si le había pasado algo peor.

No quiso pensar mucho más en el vocalista, porque se le revolvía el estómago de rabia y de culpa. Así que apenas terminó de curarse la nariz por su propia cuenta, se levantó y buscó a El Diablo. Necesitaba terminar de sacar esa línea de bajo lo antes posible, o probablemente se quedarían sin canción. Aunque a estas alturas, parecía que daba igual.

—

Kilómetros en el aire, por sobre la casa que compartía la banda, se encontraba la Isla Windmill. Isla flotante, con un molino a medio reconstruir que quedaba de maravillas cuando había un corte de luz y querían energía, pero que fuera de eso constituía un gasto totalmente innecesario que a ninguno de los cuatro les hacía mucha gracia. Sin embargo, la isla estaba ahí por el simbolismo, y por una extraña nostalgia que era casi infecciosa.

Aún cuando la isla no fuera más que un pedazo de chatarra, a 2D siempre le gustó estar en el aire, relajado entre las nubes, mirando las estrellas un poco más de cerca. Quizás alcanzar una sería un deseo realmente imposible por todos los medios, pero sentir que podía llegar a cumplirlo era reconfortante. Y era por ello que había escalado la cadena del ancla esa noche, con una melódica y una guitarra en sus estuches en la espalda, lo que añadía un grado de dificultad a la subida, para sentarse al borde de la isla, como Noodle lo hizo alguna vez en ese fatídico vídeo que era El Mañana.

El brillo de la luna trajo paz a su cabeza, que estaba ya mucho menos pesada que antes, además de llena de una extraña maraña de oscuridad que identificó como una mezcla de los recuerdos del pasado con Paula, los sucesos de Plastic Beach, y la discusión de hace unas horas atrás. La frescura que había debido al ligero viento helado también le ayudó a aclarar un poco el panorama, y se sentía bastante relajado. A partir de esa misma relajación, se había aventurado a componer una línea de acordes para un tema nuevo, y se le empezaba a ocurrir una nueva letra, que anotaba en una libreta que venía dentro del estuche de la guitarra.

—No, esto no va aquí... —Torció la boca, y empezó a borrar unas líneas. Pero fue interrumpido por un toque en su hombro, que le hizo alzar la cabeza—. Oh, hola, Noodz.  
—¿Te sientes mejor ya, Toochi? —Preguntó la mujer, sonriendo, sentándose frente a él y mirando la letra de la canción.  
—Un poco, sí —Afirmó Stuart, que al ver que ella miraba la letra, cerró la libreta juguetonamente—. ¡Sin espiar! ¿O acaso quieres que yo vea las letras que escribes, huh?  
—Si entendieras Japonés me preocuparía —Rió Noodle, ahora dirigiendo su vista a la guitarra, iluminada por la luz de la luna. Extendió la mano y tocó el traste—. ¿Puedo?  
—Adelante, sería una ofensa si no lo hicieras —Dijo 2D, quitándose la correa de la guitarra para pasársela a Noodle por sobre su cabeza. La mujer se colocó la guitarra, sentándose en posición de loto y empezando a rasguear unos acordes que Stuart conocía muy bien—. On Melancholy Hill...  
—Es increíble que Murdoc haya creado algo tan bonito, ¿No crees? —Comentó ella, transformando ahora el rasgueo a un simple punteo de cuerdas, bastante sencillo. Tenía las uñas de la mano derecha más largas que las de la izquierda, precisamente para poder ejecutar punteos de mejor manera.  
—Yo tampoco lo creí cuando leí la letra por primera vez —Respondió él, sus ojos centrados en la vibración de las cuerdas cada vez que ella pasaba sus uñas por ellas para arrancarles sonido. Sin embargo, siempre que ella tocaba, parecía que más que ser arrancado, el sonido venía a ella dócilmente, como un animal que ha sido entrenado. Era mágico.  
—Hmmm... ¿Quizás tiene un corazón y no lo sabíamos? —Sonrió Noodle, soltando una suave risa—. Sería un gran descubrimiento.  
—Digno de la NASA —Suspiró Stuart, mirando a la luna y relajándose con el sonido de las cuerdas—. ¿Quieres cantar un rato?  
— _Douzo_ —Respondió Noodle, señalando la melódica con su cabeza. El cantante colocó la boquilla entre sus labios, y comenzó a ejecutar las clásicas notas de On Melancholy Hill, dando paso así a un cover acústico sobre la Isla Windmill que nadie jamás iba a escuchar.

—

Cuando las últimas notas de la última canción que tocaron juntos, que irónicamente resultó ser El Mañana, terminó de resonar en la amplitud de la isla, Noodle suspiró y dejó la guitarra a un lado, gesto que fue imitado por el cantante con su melódica. Ahí sentados, observaron la extensión de Londres ante ellos, iluminado como si fueran miles de luciérnagas, y a la distancia el Big Ben, que apenas mostraba que ya eran las 10 de la noche. La luz reflejaba sobre el río Sena apenas, y mirando hacia el otro lado, se encontraba Liverpool, con los barcos iluminando la superficie del océano. Una escena casi digna de una postal.

—Veo que esos años que pasaste lejos de nosotros no te han quitado la técnica...  
—El cerebro no puede deshacer los avances que ya ha hecho —Dijo Noodle, la vista fija en la inmensidad de la luna ante ellos—. Además... Mientras estuve en Japón, aprendí a tocar Shamisen. No es tan diferente a la guitarra. Tiene menos cuerdas, pero la esencia es muy parecida.  
—Japón... —Repitió el cantante, pensativo, antes de suspirar y observarla durante un instante fugaz.

Stuart mentiría si dijera que no se había asombrado cuando vio cómo había regresado Noodle, empacada como había llegado por primera vez, solo que con un elegantísimo kimono azul roto y lleno de manchas rojas, y una katana con sangre seca colgada en la espalda, con una expresión de frialdad que se suavizó apenas tuvo contacto con los demás integrantes de la casa. No parecía ella, de hecho. Parecía una aparición espectral, como los fantasmas de las mujeres que encantan a los marineros con su voz para guiarlos a su rápida muerte en las leyendas.

Y ahora que había vuelto a nombrar su país natal, la expresión de Noodle parecía enfriarse para combinar con la suave brisa que los rodeaba en aquella escapada sobre las nubes. Juntó los dedos entre sus piernas, formando una especie de red, acariciando el pasto bajo su cuerpo de forma ida mientras la voz volvía a brotarle de los labios. Parecía que retrocediera a ser una niña de quince años.

—¿No te pasa... que el lugar que deberías considerar tu hogar, porque naciste ahí, no es un recuerdo muy bonito?

Stuart calló durante unos instantes, recordando su infancia en ese barrio en Crawley. Fue un niño callado y distante, con fama de "roba-corazones" en la escuela secundaria, aunque el único corazón que tenía se lo había dado a sus sintetizadores y melódicas, además de sus queridas películas de zombies y horror. El accidente del árbol lo había vuelto poco menos que un fenómeno de circo por su extraño cabello azul, y había contribuido a esa fama de niño bonito que él no se quería crear.

Luego llegó Murdoc, y todo se fue al carajo.

Antes de que pudiera responder a la pregunta de Noodle, sin embargo, ella volvió a hablar, con una sonrisa dolida.

—Japón no es mi hogar, Toochi —Afirmó, deshaciendo la red de sus dedos para acariciar el traste de la guitarra—. No después de todo lo que pasó allá. No niego que sea un lugar hermoso, y que una parte de mi corazón esté incrustada allí para siempre, pero para mi, el hogar está aquí, con ustedes. Vi tantos horrores...  
—Noodz, no es necesario que cuentes sobre esto —Stuart colocó una mano en su hombro, pero ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.  
—Yo quiero —Afirmó Noodle, levantando la guitarra por la base del traste, como si fuera la katana que traía en el hombro cuando llegó. Sucedió hace meses, pero para ella seguía siendo bastante real.

—

 _Chiyoko-sama nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que fuera a buscar a Mazuu. No quería perder a una de sus trabajadoras más valiosas, además de decirme que los demonios no eran, probablemente, el asunto de una niña como yo. Yo insistí, y le dije que apenas tuviera noticias sobre su paradero, le avisaría. Pasaron meses siguiendo su rastro. Cuando por fin llegó a Tokyo, tuve la ocasión perfecta para atrapar a ese maldito demonio que se había escapado por meses. Así que, utilicé lo que mejor tenía al alcance: El encanto femenino._

 _Japón es la tierra de las oportunidades y de los sueños, o eso es lo que ellos quieren hacerles creer a sus habitantes desde la época Showa. Eso, Toochi, es desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Sin embargo... Toda tierra de oportunidades tiene un lado inoportuno. Paradójico, pero cierto. Y la sociedad Japonesa tiene un marcado sexismo. Las mujeres son un objeto de decoración cuando van acompañadas de hombres. Chiyoko-sama, por el contrario, siempre me decía lo mucho que valía. Pero... en Tokyo me sentí ultrajada._

 _Aprendí el noble oficio de la Geisha y la Maiko, las convivientes de los hombres de poder, y los Yakuza. Y de la mano de ellas, observé una de las facetas más oscuras del país que me vio nacer. Las niñas, vestidas de uniformes lindos, atendiendo hombres que les triplican la edad, los hombres aprovechándose de las mujeres como si fueran perros con cachos de carne, nadie haciendo nada al respecto. Dolió mucho. Sin embargo, una cosa en particular dolió más que las otras._

Noodle pausó su relato durante un instante, y Stuart posó su mano en su hombro una vez más, como si le dijera que no continuara si no se sentía capaz. Pero Noodle era bastante capaz, y solo tomó aire antes de retomar el relato.

 _Antes de localizar con exactitud dónde Mazuu se escondía, estuve quedándome en una Hanamachi con mi Onee-san Junko, una Geisha que me enseñó durante 4 años el arte. Tenía 23 en ese entonces. Iba caminando de vuelta de un banquete, cuando escuché un grito en un callejón. Curiosa como soy, decidí faltar un poco a las reglas y ver qué pasaba. Tenía una katana colgada en la espalda, escondida tras mis numerosas capas de ropa. ¿Sabías que el traje de una Geisha pesa 10 kilogramos? … ¡Oye, no pongas esa cara!_

 _En fin. Cuando llegué al callejón, vi a una adolescente vestida con su uniforme escolar, no pasaba de los 17, tratando de forcejear con dos hombres claramente más grandes y fuertes que ella. Pude notar, en primera instancia, que ellos eran Yakuza. Y en segunda, que traían un collar con el nombre de Mazuu en Kanji. Eran sus hombres. Y se encontraban acosando a una joven, no iba a dejar pasar esa ofensa._

— _¡Oi, ustedes!_

 _Los dos hombres se dieron la vuelta, interesados en el sonido de la katana saliendo de su funda. La niña corrió a esconderse atrás de mi cuando me vio hacer movimientos con el arma. Los Yakuza no se quedaron atrás y sacaron las suyas._

— _¡Métanse con alguien de su talla!  
—¿Una Geisha nos va a derrotar? —Rió uno—. Oye, Sousuke, aparentemente nos podremos divertir por partida doble...  
—Quiero verte tratar —Dije, con la rabia en los dientes, y miré a la chica del uniforme, que salió corriendo con un asentimiento de cabeza. _

_Cuando ella se fue, los dos se arrimaron a mi. Fue una lucha imparcial. Ellos tenían más fuerza y brutalidad que yo. En resumen... Toochi, perdí la pelea. Caí al suelo y los dos me forzaron hacia abajo. Uno se sentó en mi espalda, y otro me arrancó el traje a pedazos. Dejó mi elegante Kimono reducido a una mera bata en segundos. Recuerdo esas manos arrancándome la peluca y los adornos, y tratando de mantenerme quieta mientras luchaba. Era un toque tosco y asqueroso. Esas manos... quedarán grabadas para siempre en mi memoria._

 _Aproveché un momento en el que uno quiso meter la mano en mi cinturón para intentar tener un toque más directo, y me di la vuelta y comenzó la lucha por segunda vez. Apenas pude ganar la batalla, los tenía en un momento de defensas bajas, afortunadamente. Y me dijeron las señas de Mazuu antes de rogar que por favor les dejara vivir. Un giro bastante dramático, ¿No?_

 _Cuando se fueron, decidí que no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Entonces los seguí al bar, poniéndome una máscara que compré en el camino para que no fuera tanta sospecha. Haciéndome pasar por una tímida anfitriona, me acerqué al demonio, jugué a ser una niña buena un rato y ¡Bam! Su cabeza desapareció en segundos._

Stuart observó a Noodle y vio cómo ella cortaba el aire con un golpe de mano horizontal con una sonrisa pese a los horrorosos acontecimientos que acababa de contar. Se le dificultaba ver a Noodle rebajada de esa forma en una pelea, y dudaba que quisiera verlo alguna vez. La guitarrista notó la perturbación en su expresión y rió en voz baja, sin ganas.

—La batalla posterior fue una mierda —Dijo, suspirando—. Diez contra uno. Pero después de eso decidí volver a casa. Mi casa de verdad.  
—Al menos estás viva... —Stuart suspiró, olvidando por completo el tema inicial de conversación—. No sé qué sería de nosotros sin ti.  
—No exageres... —Noodle pausó—. _Nee,_ Toochi. ¿Era Paula buena guitarrista...? No tienes que responder si no quieres.  
—Paula era excéntrica en su manera. Como Stevie Nicks. Tocaba genial, pero nada de lo que haya hecho ella se iguala a lo tuyo, Noodz. Tú estás en otro nivel —Dijo, el cantante, con toda sinceridad. Cuando Noodle llegó, la herida estaba fresca. Aún así, su música, sus habilidades, ello lograron hacer que se olvidara del asunto durante un tiempo.  
—Kyuzo-sama me dijo lo mismo muchas veces. No sé si quiero aceptarlo.

Stuart calló su boca, y la japonesa hizo igual. Ambos se aceptaron en los brazos del otro, en un abrazo fuerte y cálido, lleno de esos sentimientos fraternales que se mantenían a través de los años, y en silencio bajaron de vuelta a casa. Noodle pensaba en los eventos de Japón. Stuart en las palabras hirientes de Paula.

—

La casa dormía a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, y se escuchaban los ronquidos de Murdoc tras la pared de la habitación de Stuart. No podía dormir. No se encontraba capaz de hacerlo. La conversación previa con Noodle aún estaba viva en su cabeza. No escapaba de su mente la imagen de la guitarrista, con ese kimono azul con el que llegó a casa, siendo rebajada a nada por dos horrorosos Yakuza. Un escalofrío violento lo recorrió mientras daba otra vuelta en la cama. La imagen se mezclaba con imágenes difusas de días anteriores.

« _¡Onegai, onegai, Toochi, tasukete!»  
«Mientras estuviste en coma, estuve con cuántos, ¿Con diez? ¡Todos y cada uno, mejores que tú!»_

 _«Pero... en Tokyo me sentí ultrajada.»_

 _«Después de todo lo que hice por ti, de cuidarte y acogerte en mi banda, me vienes a decir esto? ¡Sin mi no eres nada, pobre retardado! ¡Sin mi, no llegarás a ninguna parte!»_

 _«¡Toochi! ¡Onegai! ¡Iki ga dekinai no!»_

 _«¿Y sabes qué más? ¡Eres un pobre imbécil! ¡Me das lástima! ¡Salía contigo por lástima!»_

2D se tapó la cara con la base de las palmas de las manos y sacudió la cabeza para tratar de sacudirse las ganas de llorar. Se sentó en la cama y observó la calle vacía a través de la cortina de su ventana cerrada. Se dio la vuelta y convino en ir por agua, pero algo lo detuvo en su razonamiento. Observó que en el suelo se encontraba un pequeño cuchillo cartonero, que no recordaba tener.

La siguiente imagen que salió en su mente, en lugar del agua, fueron sus brazos y piernas abiertos como tajos de forma vertical, la sangre brotando como si fueran ríos en la habitación, cayendo alrededor de todo, mientras sus dedos apenas sujetaban el pequeño cuchillo y él sonreía, con el aire y la vida escapándosele. Sintió un hormigueo de ansiedad en los sectores donde los hipotéticos cortes se situaban, y eso le hizo encogerse, sentado en la cama, respirando rápido con los tobillos cruzados para no levantarse y abrirse las venas como había pensado hacer.

Hace meses no venían los pensamientos intrusivos. Y ahora regresaban, combinados con los pensamientos y recuerdos, y no estaba bien. Nada estaba bien. Nada nunca había estado bien. Se avecinaba otra tormenta en la época de la efímera felicidad que Stuart había logrado tener. Y para esta tormenta, él no tenía refugio ni estaba preparado.


End file.
